efedsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Husar
| zamieszkały = | muzyka = "Patriota" by | stajnia = n.K.w. | efed = Wrestle Show Federation | poprzedni_efed = High Voltage Wrestling Extreme Wrestling Federation | status = heel | styl = brawler, power wrestler | debiut = 22 marca (High Voltage Wrestling Under Pressure I) | rekord = 0-0-1 (WSF) 4-0-3 (HVW) 0-0-3 (EWF) | osiągnięcia = HVW Tag Team Championship }} Husar (ur. ) to polski zawodowy wrestler, występujący obecnie w Wrestle Show Federation. Jest członkiem stajni n.K.w. (Niższa Kultura Wrestlingu). Jego największym sukcesem jest zdobycie HVW Tag Team Championship. Kariera Czasy przed wrestlingiem Husar był (i ciągle jest) najbardziej znanym i najbardziej radykalnym nacjonalistą w Polsce. W roku stworzył ugrupowanie "Polscy Wojownicy '99", którego trzon tworzą chuligani walczący z mniejszościami narodowymi oraz podobnymi ekipami z innych krajów. W roku rozpoczął karierę boksera, lecz nic nie osiągnął w tym sporcie. High Voltage Wrestling Husar zadebiutował w High Voltage Wrestling , na gali Under Pressure I, gdzie wziął udział w Rookies Battle Royal o titleshot do HVW Pro Pain Championship. Walka ta zakończyła się zwycięstwem Devrona Ference'a, gdy w końcówce walki, po dwóch uderzeniach deskorolką w głowę, wyrzucił z ringu Husara. W trakcie gali doszło do awantury między kibicami Husara i ochroną, do której włączył się Patriota. Husar trafił do aresztu, ale pojawił się na gali Under Pressure II gdzie stoczył walkę z Nickym Damagem, Venomusem i Alexem Scorpem o HVW Polish Championship. Również tym razem Husar nie wygrał, ale po zaciętej walce mocno poturbował zwycięzcę - Alexa Scorpa. Jednak porażka na następnej gali, gdzie Husar po raz pierwszy walczył z Nickym Damagem w drużynie (ich przeciwnikami byli Alex Scorp i Venomus), sprawiła, że stracił szansę na ponowną walkę o Polish Title. Na Under Pressure IV Husar odniósł pierwsze zwycięstwo w High Voltage Wrestling, pokonując razem z Damage'em drużynę Kings of the Ring, w skład której wchodzili Mamoru i Johnny Thornpike. Gala Under Pressure V była przełomowa w karierze Husara, gdyż razem z Nickym zadebiutowali jako n.K.w pokonując Dzieci Nocy czyli Theo i Maggota. Na tej samej gali do niższej Kultury wrestlingu dołączył dawny przeciwnik - Johnny Thornpike. Po Under Pressure V odbyło się pierwsze w historii High Voltage Wrestling PPV, czyli Baltic Mayhem 2008, na którym Nicky'emu i Husarowi przyszło zmierzyć się z menadżerem gali Under Pressure Vladem Biggmaczyńskim oraz szefem ochrony HVW, Ricky'm Banksem. Dzięki zwycięstwu, członkowie n.K.w zostali pierwszymi w historii HVW Tag Team Championami. Po Baltic Mayhem federacja HVW została wchłonięta przez Extreme Wrestling Federation. Extreme Wrestling Federation na gali Wrestlepalooza XCI n.K.w. zadebitowało w EWF. Husar, występując z Nickym Damagem, ponowinie przegrał swój debiut, ulegając Disciples of Sorrow. Na następnej gali, w TLC Matchu pomiędzy n.K.w, Revolution (Chris Attitude i Jupiter), Disciples of Sorrow (Vaclav i Izzy Nilsen) oraz Psycho One i Bubbą, zostały zunifikowane pasy tag team federacji HVW i EWF. Tytuły najpierw zdobyli Chris i Jupiter, a potem przedstawiciele Disciples of Sorrow. Na Wrestlepaloozie XCIII Husar w końcu doczekał się zwycięstwa. Jego pojedynek z Theo jednak był tylko Dark Matchem. Tej samej nocy, Husar uległ Scytherowi w walce, która była częścią turnieju o EWF World Championship. Po tej gali Husar opuścił EWF. Powrót do High Voltage Wrestling roku, doszło do reaktywacji High Voltage Wrestling. Na gali odbył się turniej HVW Pro Pain Games. Co prawda Husar nie wziął udziału w turnieju, ale w dużym stopniu przyczynił się do triumfu swojego partnera - Nicky'ego Damage'a w pólfinale turnieju. Prawdziwy powrót Husara na ring nastąpił na Under Pressure VII, kiedy wraz z Johnnym Thornpike'iem pokonał Justina Esperanzę i Briana Andrewsa. Wrestle Show Federation Po upadku HVW, Husar powrócił do życia z przed wrestlingu czyli zadym, przestępstw itp. W lipcu 2009 roku trafił (w raz z dwoma kompanami) do więzienia za pobicie niemieckiego ambasadora. Jednak już w sierpniu, w wyniku ponownego procesu, został uniewinniony. Po opuszczeniu zakładu karnego, Husar wyjechał do USA i trafił do Wrestle Show Federation. Już w pierwszej walce był bliski zdobycia mistrzowskiego tytułu, ale w Battle Royal został pokonany przez Ricky'ego Banksa. Wrestlingu *'Ulubione i kończące akcje:' **'Polish Export' (Spinning Fireman's Carry Facebuster aka F5) **Polish Hug (Bear Hug) **Leg Drop **Sitting Scoopslam **Headbutt **Gorilla Press Slam **Big Boot **Spear **Powerslam *'Muzyka wejścowa' **"Patriota" - Zipera *'Ulubione przedmioty' **Worek na trupy Tytuły i osiągnięcia *'High Voltage Wrestling' **HVW Tag Team Championship - (1 raz) **HVW Tag Team of the Year (2008) Rekord w HVW (5-0-7) Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1977